


It's Just Hypothetical

by ebae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Almost Caught, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, They're in 5th year at Hogwarts, Twincest, Weasleycest, borderline crack with the twin's banter, by molly no less, first time anal sex, gratuitous use of the word 'hypothetical', handjobs, humping, in other words 'no homo', sex spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: It's all hypothetical and that's all that matters. It's just practice...Chapter 1 blue balls you and chapter 2 will have the explicit smut.Taking requests.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehe enjoy. 
> 
> Obviously I do not condone Incest. It is just fiction. 
> 
> taking requests and comments welcomed.

“I’m the bottom and you’re the top.”

“No, I’m the top and _you’re_ the bottom.”

“That’s what I said,”

“Oh go fuck yourself,”

“But I’m the top.”

“No you’re the bottom now fuck off,”

The twins continued to argue, alone in their bedroom at the burrow. Muttered jibes not really meaning anything.

“Hypothetically, _hypothetically_ , couldn’t we just switch. You know. If we were so inclined but we’re not because this is hypothetical.” Fred asked.

“What about Angelina?” George asked.

“Well,” Fred shrugged, “It’s not like you’re dating and this is all hypothetical anyway. Who is to say a young man like yourself couldn’t beat for both teams anyway.”

George mulled that over, leaving the room silent.

“Have you ever kissed a bloke then?” George asked.

Fred looked over his way in exasperation, “You know I haven’t because I tell you everything and I certainly don't remember having that particular conversation with _you_ dear brother.”

“Well,” George began, “If you’re thinking hypothetically. Wouldn’t it, _hypothetically_ , be a good idea to practice kissing a bloke if the occasion ever occurred for you to need to be good at kissing a bloke? _Hypothetically_.”

Fred frowned, “Kissed a bloke can’t be that different from kissing a guy,” Fred reasoned but upon seeing his brother’s face, an expression he couldn’t quite discern on it, he added, “But I supposed you’re correct. It _would_ be an advantage to have practised kissing a bloke if you were to hypothetically pursue a bloke.”

“Well then it only makes sense,” Argued George.

“What makes sense?”

“For us to practice with each other in case the hypothetical scenario of us needing to know how to kiss a bloke arises. You even said it yourself; that it wasn't impossible for young men like ourselves to beat for both teams.” George encouraged.

“You know,” Fred mumbled catching on, “I think you’re right George.”

“I know I’m right Fred.”

“Go on then.” Fred demanded.

“What?”

“Kiss me.” And he puckered his lips teasingly at George, eyes closed.

Perhaps the anticipated response was a joking peck or a slap to the arm but Fred definitely didn’t expect the soft kiss of George’s lips against his. It was so gentle. It was more than a joke. With his eyes still closed, Fred felt George come closer to him. He felt George run his fingers into his own hair as he deepened the kiss and he could only return the gesture. Fred was sitting on the edge of his bed which made it easy for George to straddle his lap and run his hands over his twin’s chest muscles.

“This is all hypothetical, right?” Fred murmured as he broke the kiss for a second.

“Yeah, of course,” George reassured and continued kissing him.

“You’re getting hard Georgie,” Fred pointed out.

“It’s just hypothetical, Freddie.”

That didn’t stop George from grinding down on his brother’s crotch or from his brother reaching around to palm at George’s ass.

“What if, hypothetically, I wanted to fuck you?” Fred whispered in his ear.

“Then I’d be right. You are the top and I’m the bottom.”

“Git.” Fred laughed and caught his brother’s gaze. It suddenly wasn’t funny anymore. “This should feel wrong but it doesn’t.”

“Then fuck me,” George dared.

The two sat there unmoving until Fred hastily unzipped George's pants and took his cock in his hand, not afraid to give it a good stroke but looking up for his brother’s consent nonetheless.

When all he received was a raised eyebrow and a sly lick of his lips, Fred kissed him again but stronger, deeper. It was a blur as they got caught up in the passion, cocks in hand and moving further onto the bed for comfort. They were too focused with getting their trousers off that they didn’t hear the front door go.

“Boys?” Molly shouted up the stairs, “Fred? George?”

The two brother’s only barely heard the last shouting call when they scrambled apart, yanking up their trousers and getting as far away as they could to the sound of their dear mother walking up the stairs. Fred had only just managed to look like he was doing something productive (George merely flailing around) when their mother entered their room.

“Why didn’t you answer me?” She asked.

George cleared his throat.

“This book was really gripping.” Fred answered, waving a book as evidence.

Molly raised a disbelieving eyebrow, “That book, being a school book, was really gripping?”

Fred held her daring eye contest, “Yes,” he said firmly, “Fascinating.”

“Well I hope you find de-gnoming the garden just as fascinating,” She huffed and left their room.

Fred and George didn’t say anything to each other but the mirrored smirk they gave each other told clearly that this little interruption wasn’t the end of what they had started.

What mum didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night, after an afternoon of de-gnoming the garden and a filling meal, that the twins skulked off to their bedroom. 

“I’m gonna go get a shower first,” Fred yawned, “You got dibs last time.”

George only nodded and watched his brother leave. Not wanting to get comfy before he felt clean, George pulled up some scrap pieces of paper to write down some ideas for their Weasley Wheezes. They were going to make a profit next school year, he was sure of it. 

At some point the water of the shower turned off and Fred came back into the room with a towel around his hips. George just grabbed his shower things and left without a glance to his brother, wanting the day's work of grime off his skin.

There was something about being in the shower and having his hands rub soap and suds into his skin that made George just grab for his dick. Thoughts about kissing his twin earlier resurfaced and left him feeling flustered with a blush high on his cheeks. As his dick chubbed up, he reached down and dipped a finger between his legs to massage his hole. It was all just experimental. It didn’t have to mean anything. 

Trying to get his middle finger to breach his hole was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated it to be. Maybe it was the water. Eventually he did manage to do it and the feeling of his ass clenching around something shook him. It was unfamiliar. It was all new and he didn’t yet know if he liked it or not.

He just imagined that the finger was Fred and, with a hand tending to his cock, the whole image in his mind became a lot hotter. He imagined Fred behind him with his cock equally hard and poking him in the back whilst his deft fingers worked him open and prepped him. At this point George’s finger was fully in, cleaning himself out with a small charm and stretching himself open. George imagined Fred coming to kiss him and fuck he had to stop before he came but he simply couldn’t.

“ARE YOU NEARLY DONE?” Ginny shouted through the door. 

George took his finger out his ass faster than you could say Quidditch. “YEAH JUST A MINUTE.’” He called back over the running water. He washed the rest of the soap off his body before turning the shower off and grabbing a towel to cover his lower half. 

“What was taking you so long?” Ginny teased.

“Oh piss off,” He replied and sulked off to his bedroom. His shared bedroom where there was no way he could get himself off discreetly. 

As brothers, they had always given each other the privacy they needed to to take any matters ‘in hand’ as it were and deal with them in private. Now he didn’t have that luxury. It was hard enough trying to cover up a semi with his towel. It was even harder when that semi turned into a full on erection due to the fact that Fred was just laid in bed naked! Just bare naked for anyone to see! 

And it wasn’t just that but Fred was wanking too. 

“OH!” Fred nearly jumped out of his skin, moving fast to cover himself up with the nearest available thing. “I thought you would have been longer in the shower.”

George stood awkwardly, eyes glued to his brother’s face not daring to look further down. “Ginny wanted the shower.” He mumbled, making his way to his bed and laying on it to mirror Fred. 

They looked at each other across the single beds and George daringly let his towel fall to the floor, nothing hiding his cock or preventing it from poking upwards. 

“George,” Fred began but it seemed like he couldn’t finish his sentence. He only took away the cushion that had been covering his nudity and let that too fall to the floor. 

“We’re both hard,” George murmured, “Why don’t we both just get off. It doesn’t matter that you’re here to me.” 

“You that horny Goergie,” Fred teased with a small smile.

George only took himself in hand and began to pull on his cock, eyes not leaving Fred’s as if to challenge him. 

Fred seemed to recede back into his bed but nevertheless followed his brother in tugging on his cock. 

It was too quiet. They could hear each other’s movements, each other's breaths and little gasps. It was far too quiet.

Fred moved closer to the wall on his bed and made space next to him. He turned on his side and almost beckoned his brother over. George didn’t hesitate to join Fred on the one bed. 

“We could practice kissing again,” Fred whispered and before George could reply, his brother kissed him and reached for his cock. 

The feeling of having someone else’s hand on his cock was something George was not ready for. It was a whole new level of sensitivity as if his cock had never had the normal feeling of being touched before. The sensation made him gasp into his brother’s lips which only encouraged Fred to deepen the kiss. 

“Fred,” George moaned quietly against him as he continued to pull on his brother’s cock. 

George moved to get closer to his brother, arms around his neck, until he was practically on top of him. 

“Can I suck you off?” George asked hesitantly.

His brother just nodded, words having escaped him, as he shuffled over to make room for George to settle between his legs. There really was no going back now. The full force of what they were doing staring him in the face as George took his brother’s cock in hand.

There was a silence to the room like never before. As if a silencing charm had been cast and the two had been holding their breaths. He was really about to do this. George wrapped his lips around Fred’s cock and the spell was broken. The room filled with the noise of wet lips sucking around Fred’s cock. George bobbed his head and relaxed his jaw to let more of the hard member into his mouth. Gradually, George worked lower and lower with each bob of his head, coming to the tip slowly to suck on it and tongue the underneath of it. Fred gasped out loud as he felt the end of his cock nudge George’s throat. This was his brother for Merlin’s sake he shouldn’t be doing this. Hypothetically or not. 

A hand sunk into George’s red hair and held on as he sucked diligently. 

“Fuuuck.” Fred sighed, “Sit up.” he instructed.

Reluctantly, George came off his brother’s cock and moved to the position his brother asked him to. Fred pulled George to face the opposite way until George’s ass was right above his face. He palmed at his brother’s ass and pulled it closer to his face. He prodded a finger to his hole and moaned when it slid in with ease. 

“You've been playing with yourself, Georgie?” He teased, pushing his finger in deeper and taking his other hand to pull on his brother’s cock. It was like how you’d milk a cows udder he thought stupidly in the back of his head but for some reason it turned him on. He pulled on it like he was going to milk it. And fuck he was going to milk it alright especially when that simple tug had his brother leaking precum all over his chest, still connected to the tip of his cock filthily. 

“So what if I have?” George answered but by this point Fred had forgotten the question he had asked. He was too caught up in the feeling of his finger getting sucked into George’s ass and tugging on his hard cock. 

Getting no reply, George went back to sucking on his brother’s cock which elicited a moan from Fred. His brother began to fuck into George’s mouth as he removed his ringer and started to kiss his brother’s ass. Fred, whilst still tugging on his brother’s cock, tongued at his brother’s hole and tried to fuck him with it. Without realising, Fred had wrapped his legs around his brother’s neck to keep him in place whilst he fucked his brother’s face. 

Fred sucked harshly on his hole to the sounds of his brother gagging beautifully before slipping two fingers in his brother’s now slick hole.

To see George’s hole being stretched open so deliciously made him want to fuck the other so badly. So he decided that’s what he wanted to do. With one last kiss to George’s hole he slapped his ass gently and let George get his breath back. 

He was flushed with drool on his chin. He was beautiful. A pang of jealousy kicked in and Fred didn’t want anyone else seeing his brother like this. 

“Fuck me?” George asked.

“Get on your knees then.” Fred grinned.

Who would have thought that for a first time George would have been so slutty. He perfectly arched his back to give his brother a sight.

“You like the thought of getting fucked by your brother?” Fred whispered into George’s ear, leaving a little kiss on his shoulder before smoothing a hand down his back. He spat on his brother’s ass hole and rubbed his cock into the mess before preparing to push in. 

“Just tell me if you need to stop okay?” Fred asked.

“Yeah.” George could only say as he relaxed and waited for the feeling of taking cock for the first time.

At first it was painful. George hissed through his teeth as Fred pushed the tip in but slowly they continued.

At first Fred was only fucking about an inch into his brother just to get him used to the feeling but soon George was reaching a hand back to pull his brother closer, deeper. 

There had been a point when pain turned to pleasure. When George had been tugging on his cock to the point where the pain wasn’t bothering him as much and then he had accommodated to the size where it wasn’t really painful anymore. George pushed back onto his brother’s cock when he bottomed out and arched his back with a groan. 

Neither was going to last long. 

Fred began a furious slap of his hips into George with a hand on his lower back to support himself as he fucked into George. Somehow, and he won’t understand how he did it when they finish, Fred gathered the strength to mutter a silencing charm around the room and locking the door too whilst he was at it before flinging his wand to the floor somewhere. With the fear of being noisy gone from his mind, Fred began to fuck into his brother with full force. Both his hands were now on George’s shoulders, giving him the leverage to slam his cock deeper into his brother. 

“I’m close.” Fred gasped.

“Please,” George whined. “Harder.”

Fred bent over and planted a kiss to his brother’s back before reaching around and wanking George off for him. His thrusts slowed as he pounded deeply into his brother with force reaching places he hadn’t yet. With a guttural groan, George came all over the sheets and into his brother’s hand swiftly followed by his brother who couldn’t hold off any longer with the way his brother was tightening around his cock.

They couldn’t move. Catching their breaths they separated with a hiss from George as Fred pulled out. Their mouths were dry with their own lust and it took them a second to get the moisture back to even talk. 

“That was…” George began.

“The best orgasm I ever had,” Fred finished.

He was sadly aware that he was laid in his own cum but it was nothing a cleaning charm couldn’t fix. 

“I can practically hear you thinking Georgie,” Fred murmured with an arm around his brother.

“Well… what now?” George frowned, thinking about what he had just done, what they had just done, all with the feeling of his brother’s cum inside of him. 

“It’s all hypothetical.” Fred said quietly, “So hypothetically if you wanted to do it again we could. You know, for practice.”

“Yeah for practice,” George frowned.

“Or just for fun.”

“Or just because we want to do it again.” George curled into his brother’s arms, “I want to do it again.”

“Then there is your answer, Georgie.”

They cast whatever cleaning charms they needed to and tucked into one another under the cover as they held each other.

Tomorrow they could deal with any awkwardness that might occur but for now they would just enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you liked please leave a comment it's always nice to hear. And this chapter was way longer than I anticipated but I loved where it was going and i didn't want to cut it short.


End file.
